ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gnole
Based on the exp given and a chart I looked at im guessing there 65-67 so Im going to add that --Ash 06:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- I have written a report based on the battle with a Gnole that I had yesterday. I decided it was too long, and boring, to publish on this discussion page, so I cropped out the main data and stuck it below. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fight Duration: 3 minutes, 25 seconds. Dynoknight (Lv. 75 DRG/WHM) HP: 1190 (Approx.) MP: 155 (Approx.) Number of Hits (Inculding Jump Attacks): 18 Critical Hits: 5 Number of Misses: 0 Number of Parries: 2 Lowest Damage: 95 Highest Damage (Including Jump Attacks): 233 Highest Critical Hit: 288 Highest Penta Thrust: 817 Rygor (Wyvern Pet) Number of Hits: 19 Critical Hits: 0 Number of Misses: 0 Parries: N/A Lowest Damage: 48 Highest Damage: 74 Highest Critical Hit: N/A Gnole (Easy Prey; Low Evasion & Defense) Number of Hits: 39 Critical hits: 4 Number of Misses: 15 Number of Parries: 0 Lowest Damage: 66 Highest Damage: 144 Highest Critical Hit: 243 Number of Plenilune Embraces: 4 Plenilune Embrace Potency (Constant): 1197 (Moon Phase: 86%; Waxing Gibbous) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- The following is mainly regarding battles with Gnoles when the Moon Phase is over 80%. I died due to lack of MP; The main reason being the sheer proportion of the Gnole's HP that was actually recovered by Plenilune Embrace, compared to my damage output. The Gnole had roughly 9% of its HP remaining. This included the use of my 2-Hour Ability, Spirit Surge. I know that, with MP gear (and actually buffing up) I could have killed it. Therefore, I am going to say that a well-prepared Lvl 75 DRG/WHM CAN solo it. Don't let the "Easy Prey; Low Evasion & Defense" message throw you off; the fight will be more difficult than you may think. This is mainly advice to Dragoons. I can't accurately speak for other jobs, but I am quite sure the results will be similar. When soloing, the ability to heal yourself and/or debuff is strongly advised. Be prepared for a longer-than-expected fight. Feel free to ask any other questions regarding the battle, e.g, My stats, the Gnole's overall damage, My overall damage, etc. Hope this helps. --Dynoknight 19:39, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Auto-regen at Night I originally put this in the article but thought it looked sloppy. I can say that the Rumored auto-regen at night is true. I hit one with Burst II at night (trying to farm a claw for the quest), removed ~30% of its health, and it began to recover without using Plenilune Embrace. I would like to further test these things, but they are kinda mean to my BLM even as EP++ mobs. For now, I'm removing the confirmation note unless more people find otherwise. Crayne 05:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) i can confirm intimidation after call of the moon + embraces during fullmoon reached 1951hp+ ----aikko@fenrir Plenilune Embrace The HP healed with it's TP move appears to be % based. During a waning Crescent each cure was exactly 10% of it's HP. Suggest other moon phases are also % based, it's more logical to heal 10% than 469 (or whatever) everytime. Said TP move, Plenilune Embrace, also gives the Gnole an Attack Boost and Magic Attack Boost effect, which can be Dispeled/Finaled, but I'm unsure whether it's both, or one or the other. Elegy seems to remove his attack speed boost that he gains from his other TP move, (he goes back to attacking as if elegy'd, not normal, from his faster-than-normal speed.) (--Noodles355 03:42, 24 March 2008 (UTC)) Additional information that needs confirmation. After fighting these with a friend(Me RDM75, him THF68) we "discovered" many things, well I like to think we did. I learned that Plenilune Embrace cures some status ailments as it heals the mobs HP. The number of status cured depends also on moon phase, 1 or none at New Moon, 2 at half Moon, 3 at Gibbous and I don't know for Full Moon. Also as stated in one comment, I was able to Dispel Magick Att. Bonus and Att. Bonus from the mob after a Plenilune Embrace, but I'd need some confirmation to be really sure it's the result of this TP move. Lastly, my comrade THF found himself missing much more as the Moon was going up, maybe Evasion is enhanced/reduced depending on the Moon Phase. -- Krel 20:42, 4 May 2008 (UTC)